Sufre uchiha, Sufre
by Ryukumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la típica chica nerd, de esas que son ignoradas y maltratada, Pero a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, No le prestaba atención, Pero todo eso cambia, Cuando 'el' cruza la línea, Y ella le enseña que con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete
1. Prologo

Sakura Haruno cursa 4to dé secundaria, era la típica chica dé 16 años nerd, empollona, ratón de biblioteca, entre otros apodos con los qué se referían a ella, Dé la qué se burla la gente por él hecho dé qué usaba frenos, Gafas grandes y gruesas qué ocultaba sus hermosos ojos jade , La ropa larga y holgada, la cual ocultaba un hermoso cuerpo y él pelo, Esas hebras rosas, completamente recogidas en una despeinada crineja y ocultas bajó un gran gorro de lana negro, Era dé esas qué se sentaban al frente de la clase, La qué hacia todos los deberes, La mejor dé la clase, La cuál era tímida y reservada, Dé esas qué estaban enamoradas del chico más lindo y popular del colegio, él inalcanzable qué tiene hasta un club de fans, Dé esos qué no sabes qué existes y jamás té han dirigido la mirada, Ella tenía pocos amigo, Quienes eran itachi y sus amigos, Pero quienes eran sus mejores amigos y quienes veía más era...

Un joven moreno dé unos despeinados y sedosos cabellos rubios, dé hermosos y profundos ojos azules, Con extrañas marcas zorrudas en él rostro, Aunque estas no le quitaban él atractivo, Este era muy bien parecido, Su cuerpo trabajado, Contando con unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, Él abdomen marcado, Tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda y un tatuaje de Dragón en el hombro, Dé unos 17 años, Conocido por ser muy hiperactivo y alegre, Y sobretodo despistado, su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y la otra era una chica dé pelo largo hasta las caderas dé color negro azulado, Usaba un flequillo y dos mechones largos a cada lado, dé Tez blanca y unos extrañamente lindos ojos perla qué fácilmente se podían confundir con la luna, Es muy linda y tímida, Con un cuerpo envidiable y escultural, tiene 16 años y la conocen bajó él nombre dé Hyuga Hinata, Ambos herederos dé familias reconocidas y adineradas.

Los Uzumaki-Namikaze eran dueños de los programas de radio y televisión más famosos del mundo, Los Hyuga dueños de las tiendas de inmuebles y automovilística más grandes del continente. Claro qué la Haruno tampoco quedaba atrás, Pues era heredera dé toda la fortuna y acciones dé la familia, y era mucho, los Haruno estaban en él negocio dé él estrellato e iban desde managers hasta actores, eran muy reconocidos y respetados.

Pues según él orden social, Las principales familias más famosas, adineradas y reconocidas eran cuatro, Y se encontraban en él siguiente orden, los Uchiha, los Haruno, los Hyuga y los Uzumaki. Pero nadie, Absolutamente nadie sabía qué la chica era una Haruno, Pues ella jamás mencionó su apellido, y en sus registros no se encontraba este, Ella no quería tener amistad por interés. Eran contadas las personas qué sabían su apellido fuera de su familia, Y eran Fugaku, Mikoto e itachi Uchiha, pues ella asistió a un evento con sus padres donde les presentaron, y como no, su mejor amiga, Hinata, ella misma se había encargado de contárselo.

Él rubio Uzumaki era uno de los chicos más populares, Y él mejor amigo dé él gran amor dé muchas chicas, incluyendo a la pelirosa.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, Un atractivo joven de 17 años, Dé tez blanca, Cabellos azabaches despeinados dándole un toque rebelde y sexy, Unos sensuales y enigmáticos ojos negros, Tenía un piercing en la oreja izquierda y un tatuaje dé dragón en el hombro, Con un cuerpo dé infarto, Atlético, Con fuertes brazos, Su abdomen marcado, Todo un adonis, Su familia era una de las más adineradas, Eras los reyes de las empresas de construcción y productos, Por lo cual dominaba y ordenaba a quién quería, Era respetado, tenía una actitud arrogante y fría. Sus otros amigos, Aparte del rubio Uzumaki eran:

Inuzuka kiba, Un bello chico dé alborotados cabellos castaños, dé ojos negros, Tenía un piercing en él castado dé su labio inferior, y un tatuaje dé dragón en el hombro, En sus mejillas le identificaban dos extrañas marcas rojas, Qué le daban un sexy aspecto salvaje, Dé 17 Años, Su cuerpo no hacía falta explicar qué era apetecible para cualquier chica qué le mirase, Por lo trabajado qué estaba, Su familias eran veterinarias importantes, por lo cual se ganaban un gran puesto social, su actitud era algo alocada y un poco arrogante.

Y luego Hyuga Neji, Esté era primo dé ojiperla Amiga dé la pelirosa. Dé cabello castaño largo y atado en una baja y floja cola, Sus ojos tan hermosos y extraños cómo los dé su prima, Tenía un piercing en la oreja y él mismo tatuaje dé dragón de igual manera en el hombro, Dé tez blanca, Era dé actitud fría y arrogante, Dé 17 años, En físico cómo los anteriores simplemente perfecto, Sus músculos trabajados y formados.

Luego Sabaku no Gaara, Su familia también era adinerada e importante, Este era Poseedor dé hermosos ojos turquesa, y alborotados cabellos rojos qué le daban un toque muy sexy, Dé tez blanca, tenía él mismo tatuaje qué sus amigos en el hombro y uno en el lado izquierdo dé su frente con él kanji Amor, Y un piercing a un costado dé él labio inferior, De 17 año, Su actitud era fría y hablaba poco, poseedor de un cuerpo bien formado y trabajado , Pero era de suponerse al estar todos en él equipo de fútbol, Ellos 5 eran los más populares dé konoha high school, Conocidos como los RyuuBoys.


	2. Una llamada inesperada

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por una gran ventana de balcón, invadiendo la hermosa y amplia habitación, en la esquina derecha del lugar se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel, donde se podía ver reposar plácidamente a una silueta femenina.

- Señorita, es hora de qué se levante, no querrá llegar tarde al colegio - Se escucho una dulce voz tras la puerta del cuarto, un quejido se escucho por el lugar, dando a entender que había despertado.

Tranquilamente la joven se levanto dé su gran cama y se dirigió a paso lento a su baño, Lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes, Se metió con delicadeza en la hermosa tina y tomo unas sales con olor a cerezos cómo era dé costumbre, después dé un rato se levanto y enrollo una toalla alrededor dé su cuerpo y salió del baño.

Una vez en la habitación saco del armario larga y holgada ropa, qué consistía en una falda 5 dedos bajó las rodillas negra, una camisa dé botón manga larga blanca muy holgada, medias hasta las rodillas blancas y zapatillas negras, comenzó a vestirse con calma, Luego se dirigió a la peinadora y recogió su cabello en una crineja, se puso ese gran gorro de lana negro qué tapaba su extraño color de pelo y se colocó sus gruesas gafas, tomó dé una estantería los cuadernos y libros qué le tocaban ese día y los guardo en su mochila negra, Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor, luego dé su desayuno salió y entró en la limosina qué la esperaba cómo dé costumbre.

**_~~Sakura POV~~_**

En él camino fue todo silencio cómo dé costumbre, Miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con mis auriculares, Él chofer me dejó a una cuadra lejos cómo dé costumbre, No quería amigos por interés, emprendí mí camino al colegio tranquilamente, ya cuando estaba llegando varios chicos comenzaron a burlarse y a arrojarme papelitos

- _Oh mira, es la NERD #1 dé konoha high school._

- _La cuatro ojos._

- _Seguro tiene tan feo él pelo qué se lo esconde._

- _déjala, o le va a decir a sus papitos jajajaja._

Hablaban y se carcajeaban cómo siempre, y sí, yo le contaba a mí padre o a mí madre cualquier suceso, daba él nombre dé mí agresor y ya tenían una suspensión, pero eso era antes, yo ya no puedo hacer eso, y dé igual manera me valía muy poco lo qué dijeran dé mí, mi actitud era tan calmada y tímida, qué simplemente prefería ignorar esos comentarios.

_Ahh! ¡ojala un gusano gigante se los trague!_

Revolé los ojos al escuchar esa molesta vos en mi cabeza, era mi ''conciencia'', era bastante quejica y otros defectos mas.

_Ignóralos, A estas alturas deberías acostumbrarte a hacerlo._

_ oh si claro, ¬¬ No vez qué se burlan los muy hijos dé p-_

_Guárdate tus palabras para cuando las necesite_.

Después de esa platica con mí yo interno me dirija a mí primera clase, Ciencias de la salud, me senté cómo siempre en los puesto dé al frente y ignore lo qué me decían, aunque ahora estaba especialmente nerviosa, esa era una de las pocas clases qué compartía con él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más lindo y popular del colegio, el chico qué me gusta sin remedio, en esa clase era la primera en las qué todos prestaban absoluta atención, pues al parecer en tema era dé sus interés, aunque a mí me parecía totalmente vergonzoso.

- Bueno, Hay muchas referencias sobre él sexo - Hablaba la profesora kurenai sin pudor alguno, sentí mi cara arder un poco -pero cómo hoy hablamos sobre los métodos anti-conceptivos, En la próxima hablaremos sobre eso, O mejor dicho, una alumna hablara sobre eso** -** la profesora me dirigió una mirada cómplice y al instante me sonroje a más no poder, pues esa alumna dé la qué hablaba era dé mí.

_ ¬/¬ sabes qué es por tú culpa, Sí vas a ser profesora dé salud y biología tienes qué explicar sobre eso_

_Pero, a los niños pequeños, No ah adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas ¬¬._

- Profesora, y por qué lo explicara una alumna - preguntó la zorr- Digo Karin, Una chica dé ojos y cabellos rojos, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, y ropa corta, tapándole sólo lo necesario, de personalidad insoportable, ella y sus seguidoras sin neuronas siempre me molestaban, aun no podía creer qué era familia dé Naruto.

_Al fin haces una pregunta buena zanahoria, ¿Por qué tenemos que explicarlo?_

_¿Tenemos?_

_Si, tenemos_

- Pues verá señorita Uzumaki, Esa alumna quiere tomar una carrera cómo profesora dé clase universitaria y primaria en salud y biología, y la universidad dé nuestro campus, akatsuki, está interesada en ella y quieren ver cómo se desenvuelve en él tema y así asegurarle la beca, Aunque también en economía empresaria- Hablo la profesora con una sonrisa y mirándome dé reojo, yo me mantenía serena.

_Jajajjajajjaja La remolacha es todo menos señorita... jajá y luego eso dé q-qué...O.ó Profesora Universitaria? ... O.O economía empresarial_

_Eh? O.O... Cuando yo mencioné qué quería estudiar eso O.ó_

Creo que permanecí con cara de imbécil toda la clase, y cuando salí de mi ensoñamiento me encontré con que el salón ya estaba vacío, apresurada me levante, y cuando estaba por tomar mis cosas note una mirada sobre mí, alce la mirada y casi sentí mi respiración cortarse, Sasuke Uchiha.

- _''sa-sa-sasuke me está viendo?''_ - En ese momento sentía mi rostro más caliente que las aguas termales, seguro estaba de la tonalidad de un lindo, tomate.

_O por kami-sama, Él sex-simbol del colegio nos mira_

Dentro de mi cabeza, mi conciencia tuvo un derrame nasal intenso, no la culpo, yo estuve por tener uno, pero ni loca frente a Sasuke, eso seria vergonzoso.

**_~~Sasuke POV~~_**

Al terminar la clase, me decido por quedarme, una vez el salón estuvo vacio fije mi mirada en aquella chica, tenía una cara de estar en un planeta de arcoíris y unicornios, en definitiva, cara de tonta.

¡Hmp! Esto sería realmente más fácil de lo que creí, ya podía sentir esas entradas V.I.P que había apostado con los chicos, solo tenía qué hacer una cosa, para mi desgracias, era, besar a esa nerd.

**_~~Sakura POV~~_**

Por Kami, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, eso no ayudaba absolutamente en nada, con las manos temblando, intente recoger mis cosas, bien, calma, solo falta una cosa y... _mierda._

No pude ser cierto, todos mis colores estaban en el suelo, se me habían caído ¡Malditos nervios! es solo un chico, no un dios... bueno, retiro lo dicho, parece un jodido dios griego, malditos genes Uchiha.

- ''_No puede ser cierto, no hay nadie cerca, mi conciencia con derrame nasal crónico avanzado y él no me ayuda mucho mirándome tanto, Oh por kami-sama sálvenme T.T''_- Dentro de mi rogaba llorando internamente, mientras trataba fallidamente recoger los colores del suelo.

- Esto es tuyo - Escuche una profunda voz masculina y jodidamente sexy, subí la mirada, y me arrepentí al instante, eso ojos ónix tan profundos y negros cómo la noche, me miraban curiosos, pero seguían siendo duros, como de costumbre, me fije en sus manos, tenía sujeto mí bolígrafo.

- Etto... yo... sí - Fue lo único qué salió dé mis labios difícilmente, el se acercó y me lo entregó, al rosar sus manos sentí una corriente recórreme completa, y no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y luego verlo completó, traía un pantalón negro entubado con unas cadenas guindando a un lado, unos vans dé botín negro, una remera blanca ceñida a su musculoso torso y una chaqueta negra, también me di cuenta dé la diferencia dé tamaño, con dificulta llegaba a su respigada nariz, vaya qué era alto.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Fuera del salón, observando cuales ladrones a su presa, por la ventana se asomaban los amigos del Uchiha, Neji, quien mantenía una expresión seria como de costumbre, Gaara, quien comía una barra de chocolate viendo aburrido la escena, Kiba, quien mordía nervioso sus uñas, y un naruto amordazado y atado para qué no arruinara él plan, el cual era obligado a observar.

- ¿Crees qué caiga? - hizo aquella pregunta en general el Hyuga, mirando atento la escena, específicamente, las reacciones por parte de la fémina.

- Mira cómo lo ve, Pareciera qué se fuera a derretir- Respondió el Inuzuka mirando al castaño, un puchero se formo en sus labios, luego suspiro, eran simples entradas, dinero tenia y de sobra -¿tú qué piensas Naruto? - le pregunto burlo mirando al amordazado rubio.

- **Juemjenje** - Balbuceo difícilmente él chico, debido a el tirro qué tenía en la boca, pero estaban seguros que había exclamado un furico ''suéltenme'', todos negaron como si se tratara de niños - ''_Esperen qué salga dé esto, Mí venganza será terrible muahahaha_ '' - Pensó el Uzumaki mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba, y reía con esfuerzo como un villano de película, sacándole un gotita en la sien a los tres chicos presentes.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

- ''_Qué puedo hacer, Esa mirada es tan intensa, Pero hay algo raro en ella, ¿Maldad, puede ser?''_ - Esas eran las cosas qué pasaban por mí mente una y otra vez cada vez qué le miraba a los ojos, el no se apartaba, y eso era aun más extraño.

_Y qué importa, Mira ese dulce de leche frente a nosotros, Quiero comerlo ya */*_

Oh si, y entre los defectos de mi querida conciencia estaba el que era una pervertida en potencia, ni mi tío, Jiraiya, era tan pervertido como lo era ella, y eso era mucho decir.

_Cállate pervertida, No me ayudas en nada._

_Pff claro, Sabes qué lo quieres tanto como yo._

_¿Qué cosa? O.o_

_Pues el beso de la apuesta que escuchamos._

- ''_Había olvidado eso ¡Claro! , Ahora entiendo porqué esa mirada y él repentino interés''_ - suspire desanimada, había olvidado por completo aquello, pero ¿que esperaba? ni en mis ms loco sueños Sasuke Uchiha mostraria interés en mi persona porque si - Lo siento pero tengo qué irme - Ignore los gritos de mi conciencia que decían quédate y viólalo y solo salí de aquel salo, recordando la apuesta.

_~~ Flash back~~_

_Sasuke se encontraba muy relajado en el patio junto a Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru, este último era un moreno dé cabellos negros atado en una despeinada cola, de ojos negros dé 20 años, este cursaba la universidad, y por eso estaba muy pocos con ellos._

_-__Teme, Mira, esas chicas están mirando hacia acá__- Hablo un rubio zarandeando a él pelinegro por los hombros._

_-__Oh vamos dobe, estoy yo después de todo__- Hablo él Uchiha con un tono arrogante, pero sin quitar su expresión relajada._

_-__Qué dices Sasuke, pueden estar viendo a cualquiera de nosotros, no eres el centro de el mundo__- soltó él Inuzuka con una venita hinchada en la frente y mirando retardo a su amigo._

_-__Todas las chicas caen a mis pies, sin excepción alguna__- Hablo muy seguro de si mismo el Uchiha, sonando más arrogante que nunca._

_-__Pues no todas, yo nunca eh visto ni a Hinata-chan, Ni a saku-chan babeando por ti en ningún momento Teme__- Espeto él Uzumaki con triunfo y mirando burlón al cabreado azabache._

_-__Hmp, Hinata porqué es prima dé Neji y muy buena Amiga mía y porqué está perdidamente enamorada dé un idiota sin neuronas qué no se da cuenta__- Se defendió él Uchiha rápidamente y mirando con desprecio al rubio._

_- ''¬¬ Sí claro, A él muy poco le vale qué sea prima dé Neji, sólo es una excusa porqué con Hinata nunca pudo'' - Pensó el rubio mirando dé igual forma al Uchiha, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo - ¿Y? ¿Quién es ese idiota del qué está enamorada Hinata? Dime teme, Anda no seas malito__- Pidió él rubio con un puchero, provocando una caída estilo anime en los presentes por lo estúpido y despistado qué podía llegar a ser él Uzumaki._

_- ''siento lastima por la pobre Hinata-sama, es qué haberse enamorado dé esté cerebro dé mosquito no ah dé ser fácil'' - Pensó Neji mirando con lastima a su prima qué se encontraba a él otro lado dé él patio almorzando._

_-__Qué problemático, Y quién es la otra chica qué no ah caído__- Preguntó con aburrimiento el Nara, mientras miraba con fastidio la escena dé sus compañeros._

_- ¿Quién? ¡Ah! Sakura-chan__- Exclamo dudoso él rubio, Sabía qué no sería nada bueno mencionar eso e involucrar en algo a su mejor amiga sin saber qué podía planear él Uchiha._

_- ¿Sakura? Quién es esa__- Preguntó extrañado él pelirrojo mirando al rubio._

_- ''__No puede ser la cerecito ¿O si?'' - pensó Shikamaru algo preocupado, ahora si prestando atención a la conversación._

_-__Qué no es esa chica nerd__- Hablo kiba entre curioso y burlón._

_-__Es ella, pero no hables así de Sakura-chan, ella es muy buena y linda, sólo qué ustedes juzgan él libro por su portada__- Exclamo furioso en defensa dé su amiga él Uzumaki, Shikamaru contuvo la respiración unos segundos, si se trataba de quien pensaba._

_-__Hmp, Seguro qué esa cae fácil, Es el sueño de toda nerd e impopular qué uno dé los RyuuBoys la registre__- Hablo con arrogancia él pelinegro, Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Uzumaki y para su extrañeza, también del Nara._

_-__Pues yo no creo que caiga, pues cómo dijo el baka de Naruto, yo nunca la vi babeando por ti__- Agregó él Inuzuka burlón, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto -__¡Ya se!, Hagamos una apuesta, sí logras besarla y hacerla admitir que está loca por ti te daré entradas V.I.P para un mes entero dé él bar Sharingan__- Agregó este sonriendo y mostrando las entradas._

_-__Eso de el beso será un horrible sacrificio, Pero él bar es el mejor y ver sus caras dé derrota anima mucho más, Así qué kiba, Acepto__- Dijo él Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, mientras le estrechaba la mano al Inuzuka, bajo la mirada molesta de Naruto y Shikamaru._

_Y siguieron su conversación, sin percatarse qué la pelirosa escuchaba todo escondida al otro lado dé él árbol donde ellos estaban._

_~~ Fin flash back~~_

_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad u.u_

_Seee, Casi olvido él día qué descubrí qué él chico qué me gusta es un patán._

_Seee, Pero un patán muy sexy *-*_

_Ya lo superaste tan rápido ¬¬_

_Entiéndeme, No puedo estar enojada con ese semental, A ti qué té gustan los caballos y él qué es un potro *Q*_

_¡Pero qué dices! Tu eres una pervertida dé primera ¬/¬._

Luego dé esa "Acostumbrada" Charla con mí yo interno, Decidí en ir a dirección, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina sonó el timbre qué indicaba qué entráramos a clases, respiré y controle mis ganas de ir a clase, di unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, y luego dé escuchar un "Adelante" entre nerviosa y mire a la directora.

- Shukufuku, Tía - Dije mientras tomaba asiento, y sí, Así es, mi Tía y madrina es la directora del instituto, Nanami Haruno, de 35 años de edad, mi tía materna, es de cabellos rubios con las puntas rosas y algunos reflejos de igual color, de ojos chocolate, tiene un buen físico, con curvas acentuadas, es muy calmada, pero cuando se enoja es de temer, muestra mucho cariño sólo conmigo y mis prima, es Hermosa, cómo todas las mujeres Haruno, excepto por mí, estoy llegando a pensar qué soy adoptada.

- Sakura cariño, Es la primera vez qué vienes a dirección, Qué necesitas? - Me preguntó mí madrina con su habitual tono cariñoso, que sólo iba dirigido hacia mí y mis primas.

- Quería pedir un pase para irme, No me siento muy bien - Le dije, y en parte era verdad recordar eso me lastimó, pero él tenía razón, yo era sólo una nerd, pero eso estaría por cambiar, le mostraría a Sasuke Uchiha qué con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete, haría qué se tragara sus palabras, lo haría sufrir.

- Vale linda, Puedes retirarte, llevable está constancia al profesor y ve ah casa**-** Me dijo con una dé sus hermosas sonrisas, yo sólo asentí y luego dé tomar la constancia me despedí y me encamine al salón, al llegar toque la puerta y luego dé un adelante por parte de él profesor Asuma entre a pasó calmado al salón.

**_~~Narrador~~_**

- Ah, Señorita Sakura, Me extrañe de no verla en clase - Dijo el profesor Asuma dedicarle una sonrisa a la Haruno, Está sólo se acerco y le entrego la constancia a el profesor **- Ah ya veo** - Espeto el profesor mirando a la chica, quien sólo bajó la mirada.

- Profesor, ¿Puedo salir a atender una llamada?- Esa voz tan familiar hizo a la ojijade alzar la mirada, y ver de quién se trataba, y no era nada más y nada menos qué Sasuke Uchiha, el profesor sólo asintió y este salió dé él salón.

- Ya puede retirase, Señorita Sakura - Dijo el profesor con suavidad, la chica asintió para luego dar vuelta y salir del salón, camino por los largos y solitarios pasillos, pues a esa hora todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, y hay, recostado en su casillero estaba el, mirándola con esos ojos ónix tan profundos.

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa e hizo ademan de pasar de largo, pero este la tomo dé él brazo y la estampo contra él casillero, sacándole un quejido, la pelirosa intento escapar pero el Uchiha la aprisiono con sus brazos a cada lado dé su nuca, impidiéndole moverse.

- **¿**A donde te crees qué vas?- Preguntó él azabache con su tono de voz profundo y de manera lenta, la chica se sonrojo por la cercanía y bajó la mirada.

- A M-mi C-casa - Respondió con dificultad Sakura y esto hizo sonreír arrogante al pelinegro.

- Claro, Pero antes - Y no termino la frase puesto que comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica, quién sólo atino a voltear el rostro, provocando que el beso quedara estampado en su mejilla, el pelinegro antes esto frunció en seño y la miro - **¿**Qué pasa? - Dijo para luego volver a acercarse, pero solo recibió un empujón de la chica.

- Aléjensedé mi Uchiha-san - Le dijo la ojijade con voz temblorosa pero decidida, ella no se dejaría humillar, no dejaría al chico cumplir su objetivo.

- Hmp - Se limito a emitir el chico para volverla a pegar contra los casilleros y sujetar una de sus manos por la muñeca, arriba de su cabeza **-**Tú sólo molestas, admite qué estás loca por mí cómo las demás - Le dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre.

- No - Le dijo la chica mientras hacía muecas de dolor por la presión en su muñeca - No lo haré Uchiha-san, Suélteme, yo no quiero esto- Le decía la chica intentando liberar su brazo, mientras con su mano libre intentaba apartar a el chico de ella.

- Hmp, Qué no lo quieres? piensa en tú respuesta, recuerda qué nadie querría algo con alguien cómo tú, no vales nada en la sociedad, solo eres una nerd, escoria, solo te niegas para que no vea lo mojig...**-** Él chico cayo al sentir cómo una mano impactaba en su mejilla, y al voltear él rostro se encontró con la Haruno, quien aun mantenía su mano levantada.

- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Quién te crees tú!? ¡Solo porqué tú familia sea rica no significa qué puedas tratar a las demás personas a tú antojo! ¡Tú era la escoria que se mete con los débiles, pero conmigo te equivocaste sí piensas qué voy a bajar la cabeza ante ti! - Le grito la chica para luego salir corriendo dé él lugar, Dejando a un shokeado pelinegro.

**_~~Sakura POV~~_**

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido qué pude, y al llegar a una cuadra lejos pare, nunca pensé en decir todas ésas cosas, pero él tampoco debió decir todo aquello, había sido muy cruel, aun no podía creer qué me gustara, y qué fuese ese mismo chico qué conocí cuando pequeña, y sin mí permiso, las lágrimas comenzaron a corres por mis mejillas y caí dé rodillas al piso escondiendo mí cara entre mis manos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, Pero me sobresalte al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y al levantar la vista unos profundos ojos negros me miraban con preocupación.

-Itachi-kun**- **Susurre mientras me aferraba a él, Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke, tenía 21 años y cursaba la universidad, se parecían mucho, sólo que tenía el pelo más largo y atado en una cola baja, y unas pronunciadas ojeras, pero eso no lo hacía menos apuesto, el era muy guapo y tenía un asombroso cuerpo, en personalidad eran completamente opuestos, Itachi-kun era muy tierno y amable, un caballero, y me trataba cómo si yo fuera la más linda del mundo, nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 7 y él es cómo un hermano para mí.

- Sakura, ¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó, Y yo sólo sonreí débilmente, se notaba que estaba preocupado - Te llevare a casa, mi auto está estacionado en la entrada del campus- Dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos con tanta delicadeza que pareciera que cargaba cristal, yo solo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y después de unos minutos caí dormida.

_**~~Narrador~~**_

El Uchiha mayor se dirigió a su auto y con delicadeza deposito a la chica en el asiento del copiloto, subió al auto y tomo rumbo a la mansión Haruno, al llegar estaciono el auto y con cuidado volvió a tomar a la chica en brazos, se dirigió a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

- Joven Uchiha, Qué sorpre... ¡Ah! Qué sucedió con la señorita** -** Exclamo sobresaltada una empleada al percatarse a quién sujetaba en brazos el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Hana, no sé qué pasó, la encontré llorando, y se durmió luego - Conto lo que sabía, y miro con preocupación a la chica en sus brazos.

- Pase, Por favor si no es mucha molestia y atrevimiento, ¿la llevaría a su habitación?- Pidió la chica en una reverencia, el Uchiha simplemente asintió, y subió a la planta alta, al final del pasillo estaba la habitación de la Haruno, en silencio ingreso y con cuidado deposito a la chica en su cama y se sentó en él borde de la misma, la miro por unos minutos y se sobresalto al sentir su teléfono timbrar.

º0º0º0º0º0º

- _Hola, Ototo? Qué sucede_ - Se escucho la voz dé itachi al otro lado dé la línea.

-Sí, Soy yo Aniki, estas en altavoz - Hablo él Uchiha menor y miro de reojo a sus padres.

- Itachi, se supones qué deberías dé haber llegado hace 30 minutos - Se escucho la estricta voz dé él padre dé los azabaches, Fugaku Uchiha, Un hombre dé tez blanca y cabello y ojos azabaches, dé fracciones varoniles, Este tenía una actitud dura y fría, y solo se mostraba gentil con las personas qué pensaba qué se lo merecían.

-___Lo siento padre, estoy en la casa de los Haruno, encontré a la señorita Haruno llorando y la traje a su residencia, no quería dejarle sola, pero ya voy___- Dijo itachi, y en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

- ¿Que le pasó a la cerecito, está bien?... Aww mí nene es todo un caballero, vesFugaku- Se escucho la dulce voz dé su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa mujer dé fracciones delicadas y finas, dé tez blanca, cabello y ojos azabaches, de un buen cuerpo, con un carácter dulce y amable.

- Note molestes, de ser así, me parece que has hecho lo correcto, nosotros iremos, tenemos tiempo que no vemos a los Haruno - Sentencio Fugaku.

- _Bien, los espero aquí_ - Contesto él Uchiha mayor para luego colgar.

- Bien Sasuke, ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó Fugaku mirando serio a su hijo, quién negó con la cabeza.

- Pero bebe, no vas desde los ocho años - Espeto mikoto mirando con reproche y suplica a su hijo.

- Lo siento madre, Pero tengo práctica dé fútbol, y quedé con los chicos para hacer un proyecto en lo de Neji - Dijo el chico mirando a su madre.

- Me parece bien, Mikoto déjalo, el está planeando su futuro, quita esa cara y vámonos - Dijo al ver él puchero qué le hacía su mujer para qué le ayudase.

- Bien - Dijo Mikoto fingiendo enfado mientras se cruzaba dé brazos y caminaba lento hacía la puerta, Sasuke dio un suspiros y la miro divertido.

**-**Está bien madre, Prometo qué a la próxima sí voy - Dijo resignado en morocho.

- Bien, ya diste tu palabra, bebe- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se iba dando saltitos.

- Eso es manipulación - Susurro Sasuke incrédulo y su padre asintió dándole la razón, camino a la salida y se despidió dé su hijo agitando levemente la mano.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Sakura salía del baño, vestida con un jeans hasta la rodilla, una camisa manga larga verde agua y unas zapatillas del mismo color, en el cuello un listón de igual color con un cascabel, su cabello estaba sujeto en una crineja de lado.

- Graciaspor traerme itachi-kun - Agradeció la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro en su cama.

**-**No tienes qué agradecerlo Saku, y dime, ¿Que sucedió?**-** Preguntó el morocho mirando a la chica a los ojos a través de esos gruesos anteojos.

- Tú hermano es un tonto- Soltó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

**-**Y tu prima konan es linda, dime algo que no sepa – bromeo Itachi con una sonrisa, y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Itachi siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa.

- Neeeitachi-kun, ¿Todavía te gusta konan**?** - Preguntó la chica mirando al morocho, quién le sonrió con ternura.

- Si, Pero sé que no tengo oportunidad con konan - Dijo él Uchiha sonriendo amargamente.

- Claro qué la tienes, solo mírate itachi – Sakura le señalo con una mueca de que decía algo obvio, Itachi rio - ¿y sabes? Muy pronto la volverás a ver- Agregó con una sonrisa la Haruno y él pelinegro la miro sorprendido, al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

- Señorita, los señores Uchiha se encuentran abajo- Aviso la vos al otro lado de la puerta para luego escucharse pasos, dando a entender que se había marchado.

- Vamos itachi-kun - exclamo la chica mientras se colocaba el gorro de lana blanco que tapaba su cabello y jalaba al chico del brazo, al bajar las escaleras división a los Uchiha sentados en los muebles del living.

- Bienvenidos señores Uchiha, tiempo sin saber de ustedes, me resulta un verdadero honor tener su presencia en los aposentos Haruno - Dijo la pelirosa mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, acompañada de una calidad sonrisa.

- El placer es nuestro al volverla a ver, señorita Haruno - Saludo cordial Fugaku, depositando un beso en la mano de la joven, cosa qué solo hacía con pocas mujeres, que él consideraba dignas.

- Y díganme ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita? - Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba asiento, seguida de itachi, con sus manos le indico a los Uchiha que tomaran asiento, y estos así lo hicieron.

- Vinimos porque mi nene, nos dijo que te encontró mal, y también queríamos hablar con tus padres cariño - Dijo mikoto con una voz suave y una dulce sonrisa.

- Yo me encuentro bien, me alaga el que se preocuparan por mí bienestar, y me temo decirles que con mis padres no podrán hablar - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – Fugaku pareció de pronto extrañado por lo dicho.

- Mis padres sufrieron un accidente y se encuentran ingresados en hospital - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Lo lamento - Se disculpo Fugaku, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza dedicándole una débil sonrisa **-**Te ofrezco nuestro apoyó si lo necesitas- Finalizo él Uchiha.

- Cariño dé ser así no deberías quedarte tú sola aquí - Dijo preocupada mikoto.

- No se preocupe señora Uchiha, mis primas vendrán a vivir conmigo mañana, y agradezco su apoyo Uchiha-sama - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

**-**No hace falta el que me llames por mi apellido, eres cómo una hija para nosotros- Espeto Fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo a itachi, por el echo de que sonriera, y aun más del qué le dijera qué no le llamase por él apellido, era algo qué sólo le permitía a su familia.

- Vale, Fugaku-san- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eh! no es justo Sakura, a mí me conoces de hace mucho y no me tuteas, yo inclusive te llegue a cambiar los pañales- Refunfuño la pelinegra con un puchero.

- Mikoto-san, Tú eres como una madre para mí - Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, la mujer ante esto la atrajo hacia sí misma y la abrazo.

- Tranquila cerezo, cuentas con nuestro apoyó, ¿qué tal sí vamos al hospital a ver a tus padres**?** - Ofreció mikoto con una sonrisa, la pelirosa sólo asintió y le devolvió el gesto, así todos se levantaron y encaminaron a la puerta, Fugaku y Mikoto fueron juntos en limosina, mientras Sakura fue junto a Itachi en su deportivo negro, el camino fue entretenido, charlaban tranquilamente dé cualquier cosa hasta qué llegaron al hospital.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

En casa de los Hyuga, Estaban reunidos los 5 RyuuBoys y Shikamaru, se encontraban en la enorme habitación del Hyuga.

- me parece qué no tendrás entradas teme, Ahahaha esa es mí Sakura-chan- Se reía él rubio en posición fatal mientras se sujetaba él estómago.

- Hmp, Cállate dobe, ¿Se puede saber cómo se enteraron de eso? - Dijo él morocho furioso.

-nosotros no entramos a clases y vimos todo- Decía kiba entre risas, el gruñido que lanzo Sasuke le hizo enderezarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

- Qué problemáticos – El Nara soltó su tan famosa frase mientras se cruzaba de brazos y posaba su mirada en el Uchiha - pienso qué té pasaste - dijo Shikamaru serio y con un ligero tono enfadado.

- Hmp, Esa niña me las pagara - Se limitó a decir él Uchiha mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

- ¡Teme, No le vas ah hacer nada ah Sakura-chan**!** - Dijo Naruto escandalizado mientras se levantaba y apuntaba con el dedo índice a él pelinegro.

- Tsk, Cállate dobe, déjate dé tonterías, bien chicos para esto me ayudaran, Necesit**–** Pero fue interrumpido por él Uzumaki.

- Escúchame bien Sasuke, No se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a Sakura, o juro que no me importara que seas casi mi hermano - Soltó Naruto serio y mirándolo amenazante, absolutamente todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso en mismísimo Uchiha, claro que lo disimulaba bien.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, el Uzumaki volvió a situase en su lugar en silencio, leyendo una revista, su semblante seguía siendo duro, Sasuke le miro unos instantes para regresar su vista a los restantes en la habitación

- ¿Qué lees, Naruto? – Gaara se acerco curioso al Uzumaki, asomándose por sobre su hombro para poder ver lo que decía aquella revista - **_Ryukumi Haruno, Modelo y cantante de New york e Italia testifico que vendrá a konoha_** - Dijo leyó en vos alta, curiosos sus amigos se acercaron y mirón la revista, había una foto, incluyendo al mismo Sasuke se acerco a mirar.

- No cabe duda qué las mujeres Haruno son hermosas- Aseguro kiba con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la foto, todos asintieron mirando atentos la foto.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

- Papá, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Pregunto la pelirosa a su padre, quien se encontraba recostados en una cama, Alan Haruno, era un apuesto hombre de 42 años, de cabellos rubios pastel y ojos verde jade, con fracciones varoniles, Su cuerpo era bien formado, el solía ser un hombre amable y caballeroso.

- Estoy bien nena, ¿cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? ¿Y tú madre? - Preguntó asustado él hombre de lo qué pudiera responderle su hija.

- Llevas 5 días aquí, ya comenzaba a preocuparme dé qué no despertaban - Dijo la chica mientras sollozaba y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - Mamá está bien, está en otra habitación, pediré que os pongan en una junta, es sólo qué había qué esperar qué despertaran- Dijo la chica mientras lloraba y sonreía débilmente.

- Tranquila mí nena, estamos bien, no te vamos a dejarsola - Le dijo él hombre mientras depositaba un beso en dulce frente - Y hablando dé sola, no me parece qué te quédese sola en casa - Dijo preocupado.

- Tranquilo papá, mis primas vendrán mañana a quedarse conmigo - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa **- **Bueno padre iré a ver a mamá y preguntare qué pueden comer para traerles almuerzo - dijo la pelirosa mientras salía dé la habitación.

Camino un par dé pasos eh ingreso a una habitación, donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y mechas amarillas pastel hasta el hombro, de ojos miel, tez blanca y rasgos finos y delicados, de un buen cuerpo, Esmeralda Haruno de 36 años de edad, es muy dulce y amable.

**-**Mama, Qué bueno qué tú también despertaras - Dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su madre, lágrimas comenzaban a emanar dé sus ojos.

- Hola bebe, te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó esmeralda preocupada mientras la examinaba con la mirada, aun así acariciaba con dulzura su espalda, brindándole apoyo.

- Estoy bien mami, yo también té extrañe - Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía pero sin dejar de llorar, segundos después la menos suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre – Debo irme, pero prometo venir mañana – le aseguro depositando un beso en la frente de su madre y saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera se encontraban los Uchiha, mirándole tranquilos, ella cuando pequeña pensaba que así eran todos los Uchiha, con un rostro relajado que no mostraba alguna emoción.

- Gracias por acompañarme y visitar a mis padres - Dijo la chica mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

**- **No es nada – Fugaku le sonrio levemente, mientras Mikoto le dedicaba una mirada cargada de ternura.

- Sakura, quedé con los chicos para salir ¿No quieres ir a comer un helado con nosotros?- Ofreció itachi con una sonrisa, a lo que la pelirosa asintió bajando la cabeza apenada, en ocasiones no entendía como alguien como Itachi podía estar con alguien como ella.

- Nos vemos, un placer – la pelirosa dio un reverencia ante los Haruno para luego dar media vuelta y seguir a Itachi fuera del hospital, al llegar subieron al auto en silencio, pero uno bastante agradable, la Haruno estuvo metida en sus pensamientos hasta que noto que paraban.

- Ya deben haber llegado – susurro el pelinegro bajando del auto para así rodearlo y abrir la puerta a la pelirosa, quien le dedico una sonrisa una vez estuvieron fuera - entremos - dijo él pelinegro mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y está se sonrojaba levemente, entraron y subieron al V.I.P, e se acercaron a una mesa donde estaban los chicos.

- Ohhh pero si trajiste a la cerecito- Exclamo Akatsuna no Sasori, un pelirrojo de ojos miel, tez blanca, de 23 años, su familia también era importante y adinerada, pues manejaba los mejores bares de el mundo, tenía un cuerpo trabajado, vestida una camisa roja ceñida al cuerpo, jeans negros, converse dé botín rojos con negro, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su personalidad era muy calmada, amable y divertida.

- Qué bien, ya extrañaba a mí novia - Dijo Deidara Yamanaka, un chico de ojos celestes, de largos y rubios cabellos, qué estaban sujetos en una cola algo alta, un flequillo le tapaba él ojo derecho, de 19 años, su familia era importante, pues tenía la cadena de hoteles más lujosos y famosos en varias partes del mundo, ra dé tez algo morena, su cuerpo está trabajado, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga-larga, Pantalones pegados negros y converse negros con blanco, su personalidad era alocada y amable.

- ¿Eh? - Emitió Sakura completamente roja, esto hizo reír a los chicos.

- Bien, ya tenemos dos mujeres aquí - Dijo Nagato Uzumaki, también conocido como Pein, un peli naranja dé ojos violeta, Tez blanca de 22 años, este era primo de el rubio Uzumaki, su familia era la más cercana a los cabezas del la familia Uzumaki, y es dueña dé los mejores hospitales del mundo, tenía un buen fisco, bien trabajado, Este tenía piercing en las orejas y en la lengua, Uno al costado dé él lado inferior, Vestía una camisa manga corta negra, un pantalones pegados rojos y unos converse dé botín negros, Su personalidad a veces era sería, pero era amable y divertido.

- **¿**Y quién es la otra**?**- Preguntó inocente Sakura, Ante esto todos a exención dé Deidara sonriera con malicia.

- Puesquién mas, La pu*a dé Deidara-chan - Exclamo riendo hidan, Un peliplata dé ojos amatista, dé tez morena, Dé cuerpo trabajado y bien formado, Su familia cómo las anteriores también era importante, Este tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierdas, Estaba vestido con una musculosa dé rayas azul y negro, Unos jeasn y unos zapatos deportivos azules, Su personalidad era alocada y aunque a veces se le iba la clase era muy amable.

**-**¡Soy hombre! - Exclamo molesto él rubio, Un brillito dé maldad pasó por sus ojos y sonrió arrogante -Sí no me creen me voy con Sakura y luego le preguntan a ella - Dijo mientras sonreía y al instante todos fruncieron él seño, mientras la aludida tomo la tonalidad de un tomate.

- Le tocas un pelo y té desmoño rubia - Dijo Shikamaru, quien llegaba al lugar con una expresión aburrida, Deidara le fulmino con la mirada, mas este lo ignoro y se sentó junto al resto.

_Nota mental, Mis amigos son muy celosos y pervertidos, Pero bueee eso me gano yo por tener amigos mayores de edad._

_Peroooo siiii... a ese rubio me lo como yo... Y sí no es hombre lo hago *Q*_

_Pervertida, Cómo se te ocurre, los conozco desde los 13_

_¿Me estas cargando? A Sasuke lo conoces desde los 2 hasta los 7 y no veo qué té reprendas por ésos sueños húmedos con él_

_Cállate /_

_¿Es qué tú no ves los bombones qué tienes por amigos?... Estamos en él puto paraíso *-*_

_Pervertida -.-'_

Mientras Sakura hablaba con su yo interno los chicos la miraban divertidos por las diferentes muelas qué hacía, pero no era de extrañar, todos algunas vez hablaron con su yo interno, todos ellos estaban en la universidad de Akatsuki, por lo cual la vigilaban cuando podían, pues le habían cogido mucho cariño.

- Eh Saku, ¿de qué sabor quieres él helado? - Preguntó itachi a la pelirosa.

_De chocolates blanco cómo tú bombón *w*_

_Cállate... ¿Porqué tengo una conciencia si no me ayuda en nada?._

- Etto... Fresa - Se limitó a decir la chica ignorando a su inner, quién le gritaba qué le dijera qué se lo quería comer a él.

**-**Bien, Yo té lo invitó - Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa mientras le giñaba un ojo.

- No travesti, se lo invitare yo- Dijo sasori retador y mirando burlan a su amigo, quién función él seño y se levanto.

- La invitare yo, después de todo Sakura quiere qué la invité un sexy hombre- Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa arrogante mientras ponía pose dé sex-simbol.

- Tu lo dijiste rubia, sexy no eres, y hombre tampoco - Dijo hidan bulón mientras pedía los helados.

- Sakura dime, ¿Quién entre nosotros seis es más sexy? - Preguntó dé repente Deidara.

- Ehhh!? - Exclamo Sakura más roja qué tomate maduro, los miraba alternamente hasta qué

_**" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb  
>without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home''**_

(Shiki: Es 'BRING ME TO LIFE' *-*)

El sonido dé su celular la salvo, Rápidamente la chica se excuso y se alejo un poco dé él lugar, luego dé unos cuantos minutos la chica regreso.

- Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme, prometo compensarlos por esto, despídanme de Itachi –exclamo apresurada, ellos asintieron con decepción, enterneciendo a la pelirosa, quien les dedico una dulce sonrisa antes de retirarse a toda prisa.


	3. Primos revoltosos

La Haruno, quien ahora estaba en un taxi camino a su residencia, miraba atenta su móvil, esperando l llamada que le había prometido, internamente maldecía su mala suerte, ella que quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tenía casi tres semanas sin verle.

_**"" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb  
>without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home''**_

- ¿_Hola? ¿Hablo con la pelos de chicle más fea de él mundo?_ - Preguntó una linda voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea, teniendo un toque burlo al decir esto último.

- Sí, ¿Y yo? ¿Hablo con la princesa del papel más loca? - Preguntó Sakura en tono burlón, escucho un quejido de indignación al otro lado, por lo que una leve risa escapo de sus labios.

- _Sí, Y estas en él altavoz nena_ - Advirtió la chica, Sakura sonrio un poco y asintió, luego se dio una bofetada mental al recordar que no podía verla.

- ¿Y para qué llamas konan?, estaba con los chicos, ¿para qué quieres qué vaya a casa? - Preguntó Sakura fingiendo molestia, escucho una risa burlona de parte de su prima e hizo un puchero de molestia.

- _Chicle masticadoooo_ - Dijo otra dulce y delicada voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, con un tono alegre y algo infantil, las cejas de Sakura se elevaron levemente.

- Konan, ¿la peti está contigo?- Preguntó Sakura extrañada, su prima Konan estaba en Londres, mientras que ''la peti'' como ella le había llamado, se encontraba en otro lugar.

- _No soy petiza waaaa _- Dijo la chica fingiendo llorar, los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron con sorpresa, se suponía ella estaría en New York aun.

- _Hahaha, Sí saku, la peti está conmigo_ - Dijo konan mientras reía, por reflejo la de ojos jade sonrio divertida.

- _Cállense, Me vengare wajajajajjaja_ - Reía como villana de telenovela la peti, digo, la chica.

- **¿**Y bien? ¿Para qué me dijiste qué viniera a casa? - Preguntó Sakura mientras bajaba del taxi, pagándole lo debido, las rejas fueron abiertas y con calma entro a la residencia, a unos pocos metros pudo ver la mansión, por lo que camino con tranquilidad, agradeciendo la sombra de los cerezos.

_**- **__Para qué pongas tú gran trasero en una limosina y vengas al aeropuerto a recogernos chicle masticado_ - Dijo la chica emocionada, dejando de lado su risa de villana, Sakura se detuvo en seco y su boca casi cae al suelo.

- **¿**Whats?, ¡Y porqué no me avisaron antes!, locas– exclamo Sakura exaltada mientras desviaba su caminar a una de las limosinas, de una banca cercana se levanto uno de los choferes, quien sin perder tiempo subió – Al aeropuerto por favor – pidió con amabilidad al chofer.

- _Daaa, Porqué ya no sería sorpresa_ **-** Dijo konan dé lo más tranquila y como si fuera muy normal, una venita se hincho en la frente de la pelirosa, quien luego sonrio de manera malvada.

- Konan, ¿Sabes qué tía tsunade se molestara no?- Preguntó Sakura fastidiada, al otro lado de la línea hubo un corto silencio.

- ¿_eh? ¡ahhhh! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Mí madre me va ah matar!_ - Grito konan al otro lado dé la línea, casi dejando sorda a Sakura, la cual se contenía para no soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Y tú petiza?, Mí madrina Nanami té castigara - Volvió a decir la pelirosa divertida.

- _Oh mierda, Se me olvido avisarle a my mom, estoy muerta, ¡Regresemos konan! ¡Regresemos!_ - Suplicaba la chica como sí su vida dependiese dé eso, y de hecho si dependía, sus madres molestas dan más miedo que la niña del exorcista, Sakura alejo el teléfono de su rostro y rio por lo bajo imaginándose a sus primas enfrentarse a sus tías.

-Yaes muy tarde para arrepentimientos, ya voy cerca, les prometo qué su funeral será muy lindo - dijo Sakura con serenidad y burla.

- _Soy muy joven para morir_ - Lloraba estilo anime konan, sacándole una gotita en la cabeza a Sakura.

- _Y yo... Aun no he encontrado al amor dé mí vida T3T... ¡Voy a morir virgen!_ - Dijo la chica provocando una caída estilo anime a Sakura, estaba más qué segura qué todos en el aeropuerto voltearon a verlas.

- _Em ¿ok? ... Bueno saku, te dejo, se me acaban los minutos_ - Dijo konan nerviosa, seguro por las miradas puestas en ellas.

- Tranquila konan, ya estoy llegando - Dijo Sakura mientras cortaba y se bajaba dé la limosina, camino un rato por el amplio aeropuerto, hasta que finalmente diviso a sus dos primas sentadas en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

- ¡Sakura!- Konan fue la primera en verla y corrió a abrazarla, Konan Haruno era una hermosa chica de cabellos azul con puntas amarillo pastel hasta los hombros, de ojos miel, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pechos medianos, cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, Se dedicaba a él diseño y modelaje, tenía un piercing bajó el labio, usaba un short blanco a medio muslo, una musculosa rosa ceñida al cuerpo y zapatillas de igual color, en el cuello un lazo blanco con un cascabel, tenía 19 años está en la universidad.

- Konan qué alegría verte - Dijo Sakura mientras correspondía él abrazo.

**-**¡Saku! - Grito un hermosa chica dé cabellos negros hasta las caderas, tenía un flequillo del lado derecho qué le cubría levemente el ojo, sus ojos eran castaños claros, era unos centímetros más pequeña qué Sakura, tenía unas curvas pronunciadas, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, en su muñeca derecha tenía tatuado el kanji amor en rojo, tenía un piercing en él obligó, usaba un pantalón ceñido negro, una camisa corta hasta la cintura azul rey qué decía en letras negras "criminal", unas sandalias tacón de aguja de igual color y unos guantes negros sin los dedos, en el cuello un lazo negro con cascabel, está era Ryukumi Haruno de 15 años, paso a 3ro dé secundaria.

- Ryukumi, te extrañe primita - Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba, la chica le dedico una sonrisa mientras correspondía él abrazo.

- Haz mejorado tú estilo - Dijo konan mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza con la mano en su mentón de forma pensativa y analítica.

- Chicas, sobre eso quiero hablarles y pedirles su ayuda **-** Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban hacía donde las esperaba la limosina, estas pusieron cara de no comprender y subieron.

- Sebastián por favor al centro comercial - Dijo Sakura al chofer mientras subía, este sólo asintió y se puso en marcha.

- ¿Porqué al centro comercial? - Preguntó konan, Sakura suspiro y les contó todo lo qué había sucedido, desde cómo la trataban y todo lo qué le decían hasta lo ocurrido con respecto a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se cree?, tiene qué estar muy bueno como para pensar qué té derrites por él - Ante esto Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y sus primas la vieron con una sonrisa picara.

- B-bueno… - Sakura saco su móvil y busco un sitio web - Es él… - Dijo mientras giraba la laptop hacía sus primas.

- Dios, ese pelinegro está como quiero - comento Ryukumi mirando la pantalla de manera pervertida, Sakura le fulmino con la mirada pero la pelinegra no pareció notarlo - ¿eh? ¡es un Uchiha! – Y con eso pareció como si todo el encanto se fuese ido - ¿para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda? – cuestiono la menor, con cara de poker.

- Quiero enseñarle qué con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete, toda esta semana y la próxima no hay clase porqué están organizando él baile de promoción, y tenemos todo ese tiempo, y para eso necesito su ayuda - Dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la del gato de Cheshire, esa sonrisa que suelen hacer mucho sus primas

- Bien, cuenta conmigo, ese niño bonito pagara- dijo konan con una sonrisa torcida, no, no como los uchiha, esta era una sonrisa mas orgullosa y enigmática, una sonrisa Haruno.

- Bien, ese Uchiha no sabe con bien se metió - Dijo Ryukumi mientras sonreía dé igual manera - Por nuestros cascabeles qué va a sufrir y se va ah enamorar dé ti saku- Agregó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cascabel, las dos chicas imitaron esa acción.

- No quiero que se enamore de mi, le odio de ahora en adelante, solo quiero enseñarle que con una Haruno nadie se mete - Dijo mas que decidida la chica, tanto que sus primas estuvieron por creerle, pero no lo hicieron, porque le conocían.

- Señoritas, hemos llegamos – aviso él chofer mientras les abría la puerta, las chicas bajaron y vieron el gran centro comercial, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y caminaron a las puertas.

- buee Sakura, cuando cambiemos tu style completamente vas a tener a muchos hombres a tus pies, casi como yo nyajajajaj – reía con villana de telenovela la pelinegra, sacándole una gotita en la frente a sus primas.

- etto... Ryu-chan, no lo sé, ese es mas tu estilo, jamás eh vestido así – dijo la chica nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada algo apenada, no quería de alguna manera ofender a la menor.

-odio esa actitud tuya, Sakura, si no te gusta algo dilo bien y de frente, se que intentaste decir que nunca te has vestido como yo porque piensas que es muy atrevido– dijo la chica con algo de molestia, y sin notarlo había subido un poco su tono de vos, por lo que la pelirosa se removió inquieta.

- lo siento Ryukumi– se disculpo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada arrepentida, la pelinegra dio un suspiro y luego sonrió dulcemente.

- **¡**hey**!**arriba ese ánimo mujer, lo siento, es que tu sabes como es este carácter de mierda que tengo– le dijo la chica con algo de culpa y molestia.

- no Ryu-chan, tu carácter es algo que siempre eh admirado de ti – admitió la chica con una sonrisa sincera, era cierto que la pelinegra podía ser muy explosiva, pero siempre mantenía seguridad en si misma y portaba una radiante sonrisa siempre.

- bien, que esperan niñas, ¡vámonos de compras! – grito emocionada konan, ante esto las menores sonrieron y asintieron, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia el centro comercial.

- bien, empezaremos por ir a la peluquería, luego a sacarte las cejas, luego a la manicurista y pedicurista, luego a un spa, luego renovamos en guardarropas, luego por lentes de contacto, y finalmente al odontólogo - dijo emocionada la pelinegra mientras sacaba una libreta de anotaciones de kami-sama sabe dónde, mientras sus primas sonreían nerviosas y tenían una enorme gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- bien, allí hay una peluquería, andando – camino con tranquilidad, pero al voltear y mirar que sus primas no le seguía dio un soplido y las tomo de las manos - ¡por Narniaaaaa! – grito al momento que corría a la peluquería, arrastrando en el proceso a sus avergonzadas primas.

- bienvenidas, que nece-… ¡kya! ¿Ryukumi Haruno? – pregunto con entusiasmo una peluquera del lugar.

- si, un gusto – saludo con una reverencia mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa a la feliz mujer.

- ¿y a que se debe que viste nuestro local?, su cabello es maravillosos – dijo mientras examinaba los largos y azabaches cabellos de la chica.

- vine por mi prima, quiero que le hagan un tratamiento- dijo mientras arrastraba a Sakura junto a ella.

- oh ya veo, cariños, ¿puedes quitarte el gorro? – Pregunto seria y mirando a la ojijade, quien asintió y se retiro el gorro, dejando caer esas despeinadas y largas hebras rosas por su espalda **-**¡vaya! Qué color tan peculiar, bien, acompáñame dulzura, en unas minutos quedaras como nueva – dijo mientras guiaba a Sakura a un lava-cabezas, en el cual comenzó a aplicar el procedimiento de el tratamiento, luego de unos minutos, tal y como había dicho la mujer, regreso Sakura con sus cabellos completamente lacios, brillosos y sedoso.

- wow Sakura, quedaron hermosos, ¡ya no te pondrás mas ese feo gorro! ¿Escuchaste? – le advirtió konan en tono amenazante, a lo cual la pelirosa asintió sonriendo nerviosa.

- bien ya la primera esta, ahora vamos con la segunda fase del cambio de look– dijo con emoción la azabache mientras tachaba algo en la lista - pero antes, Sakura, ¿estás segura de que quieres esto?, cambiar quien eres por una persona– pregunto con seriedad la azabache, causando impresión en la ojijade.

- Ryukumi, esta nunca fui yo, solo me vestía así porque me sentía intimidada, esta solo era un farsa, para no tener amigos hipócritas que me sonríen por lo que tengo, yo nunca fui así, y quiero sacar a flote a la verdadera Sakura, ya tome mi decisión y no daré marcha atrás – dijo con seguridad la chica, esto hizo sonreír a sus primas, quienes asintieron y salieron del lugar luego de pagar.

- Bien, Sakura, ve a la manicurista y pedicurista, Ryukumi y yo vamos a pasar al hospital a ver como se encuentran nuestros tíos, al terminar vete a casa, terminaremos todo mañana– aviso la de ojos miel mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, seguida de la pelinegra.

- Bien, las veo luego chicas**–** se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

- Sakura ah cambiado mucho, ¿no te parece, konan? – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad en el rostro.

**-**si, y aunque son pocos, ah conseguido buenos amigos**–** agrego recordando los mencionados por la pelirosa, les alegraba que tuviese buenos amigos.

- Seee, y entre ellos esta itachi – dijo picara, ella sabía de los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia su prima – quien es el hermano mayor del chico que le parte la cabeza a Saku– dijo riendo divertida, mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi para ir al hospital.

- si, me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto– dijo la peliazul divertida, recordando que su prima lo ''odiaba''.

- como sea, ahora lo que me importa es que my mom no descubras que me vine sin su permiso – dijo la pelinegra mientras un escalofrió le recorría la columna.

- pues piensas exactamente igual que yo, ellas juntas dan más miedo que mi hermano cuando le interrumpimos una cita – dijo asustada, pero soltando una risa al decir lo último.

- si, ese día parecía la personificación del diablo– respondió riendo con ganas la azabache, tan distada estaba que no miro al frente y tropezó con alguien, cayendo de centón al suelo.

- ¿estas bien muñeca?– pregunto una seductora voz masculina, la azabache subió la mirada, encontrándose con un apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, era de tez morena, tenía un piercing en el labio inferior y en la ceja izquierda, en las orejas tenía unos túneles y un tatuaje de dragón en todo el brazo derecho, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados y rojos, eso no era buena señal, Ryukumi le calculo unos 34 años.

**- **si**…**- respondió un poco intimidada la chica, este sonrió de forma torcida mientras se acercaba mas a la azabache, quien comenzaba a asustarse.

- teayudo** a **levantarte – dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano, esta negó asustada y el tipo volvió a insistir – vamos preciosa – dijo mientras la tomaba a la fuerza por la muñeca, alertando a konan.

- no suéltame, ¡suéltame! – grito la chica entre una mescla de molestia y miedo, la peliazul intento ayuda a su prima, recibiendo un empujón por parte de el chico, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura.

- oye imbécil, ¿que tu mama no te enseño como se tratan a las chica?– dijo kiba, quien sostenía en brazos a la peliazul, que se encontraba algo aturdida por lo que ocurría.

- No escuchaste, la dama te dijo que la soltaras– dijo una molesta y profunda voz, este era Gaara, quien había llegado al lugar junto a los demás RyuuBoys.

- Largo de aquí niños, métanse en sus asuntos – dijo mientras intentaba arrastrar a la asustada pelinegra, ese hombre no estaba en si.

- ¡Ryukumi! – grito asustada konan, esto sorprendió a los cinco chicos, quienes luego de observar mejor a la chica se dieron cuenta de que era la misma Ryukumi Haruno.

- Te repito, suéltala, o te va ah ir muy mal – advirtió Gaara mientras daba lentos pasos hacia el hombre, quien se puso alerta y empujo a la chica con fuerza, provocando que chocara con un auto del lugar.

- no debiste hacer eso imbécil – dijo con enojo al momento de que corría hacia el hombre, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, el cual lo hizo retroceder aturdido y adolorido – Naruto, ¿la señorita está bien? – pregunto refiriéndose a la chica, a la cual el rubio había corrido a socorrer.

- si, Gaara, no le sucedió nada– dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, digna de él, luego su expresión cambio a una más seria y hizo una señal con la cabeza, el pelirrojo asintió y camino hacia el tipo, dándole un golpe en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo.

- bien, ya me encargue de la basura – dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos con las dos chica, las cuales estban sorprendidas mirando al inconsciente hombre – **están bien?** – pregunto en su típico tono inmutable.

- si, muchas gracias– agradeció konan con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, luego de salir del shock**– **ah... Que descortés de mi parte, déjenme presentarme, soy konan Haruno – dijo para sorpresa de los chicos, ambas eran Haruno.

**- **Ryukumi Haruno, un gusto – hablo la chica con una educación digna de una señorita de alta sociedad mientras les dedicaba una débil sonrisa a los chicos, konan la miro y dio un suspiro.

- vaya, ese rumor de que las mujer Haruno son hermosas es cierto– alago kiba con una sonrisa coqueta y un giñado de ojo, haciendo aparecer un leve sonrojo a la chica – yo soy kiba Inuzuka, un gusto– dijo besando el dorso de la mano de ambas chicas, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa coqueta.

- yo soy NarutoUzumaki, dattebayo – dijo enérgico el chico mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa a las chicas, las cuales le devolvieron el gesto.

- Neji Hyuga – dijo el dando una leve reverencia, las chicas devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Gaara Sabaku no – dijo el chico dando una reverencia, las chicas alzaron una ceja extrañadas por la actitud fría del chico, pero correspondieron la reverencia.

**- **Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el azabache con una de esas sonrisas made-in-uchiha que harían desmayar a cualquiera, las chicas al reconocer el nombre de todos los chicos se miraron cómplices y les dedicaron una mirada picara.

- vaya, no solo me encuentro frente a chicos con apellidos importantes, si no que ustedes son los RyuuBoys de quienes tanto he escuchado hablar -dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos.

**- **Pues la verdad es que no están nada mal – agrego la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladina, asiendo crecer el orgullo de los chicos – oye pelirrojo, gracias por salvarme – dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Gaara.

- bueno, si nos disculpan, nosotras vamos al hospital– dijo la chica mientras daba una reverencia dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Quieren que las llevemos? – pregunto kiba enseñando las llaves de un auto, estas sonrieron y asintieron, siguiendo a los chicos hasta sus medios de transportes, al llegar los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron de felicidad.

- este es el mío – dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a un Ferrari laferrari rojo de dos puertas.

- y yo me voy contigo – agrego konan mientras se acercaba al fabuloso auto del azabache, quien sonrió con arrogancia.

- bien… - susurro frustrada la pelinegra, ella tenía pensado irse con el Uchiha y lanzarle algunas preguntas, pero al instante sus expresión facial cambio al ver algo que la dejo maravillada – yo si me caso *^*- chillo histérica mientras se acercaba a una espectacular triumph negra.

- tienes suerte… Gaara– dijo divertido kiba mientras subía a su respectivo auto, la chica miro interrogante al pelirrojo, quien camino hasta la moto y la encendió, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

- ¿te eh dicho que eres genial pelirrojo?**– **menciono divertida mientras se acercaba a el chico, quien sonrió torcidamente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica – bien, es más que obvio que yo voy contigo porque amo tu triumph y no me quiero separar de ella hasta nuevo aviso– agrego mientras subía a la motocicleta y se sujetaba fuertemente del torso del chico.

- sujétate– le sugirió el chico mientras le entregaba un casco, la azabache resoplo molesta y se lo coloco a regañadientes, cuando ya estuvo lista el Sabaku no se puso en marcha a todo lo que daba el motor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-**Bien… de la loca lista de Ryukumi solo faltarenovar mi guardarropa, los lentes de contacto, e ir al odontólogo** –**dijo la chica emocionada mientras salía de un spa con una cara de completa tranquilidad y relajamiento**, **había decidido dejar aquello para después y volver a casa.

"" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb  
>without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home''

- ¿diga? – Atendió Sakura mientras tomaba un taxi y salía del lugar – ¿hola? – volvió a insistir al no escuchar respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

- _hola, Sakurita_ – se escucho una seductora y ronca voz al otro lado de la línea – dime hermosa, ¿que estas usando en estos momentos? – agrego con picardía.

- ¡¿primo?! ¡Oye no preguntes ese tipo de cosas! ¡Pervertido!– Reclamo de forma divertida – ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?** –**pregunto entre divertida y extrañada

- _¿__qué? ¿Yo no cuento?, como Suigetsu es tu primo favorito, a mí que me coma el tigre_– reclamo con indignación otra profunda y aterciopelada voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡¿Sai?! ¿Tú también?, esto si es raro**–** exclamo completamente desconcertada Sakura, los chicos rieron al otro lado de la línea.

- _mi hermanita me ah dejado solo, y quien sabe cuántos pervertidos la estén siguiendo en este momento_– dijo Sai indignado y molesto ante la idea de que aquello pudiera pasar realmente.

-Sai, siendo tan linda es obvio que la busquen muchos chicos – dijo la pelirosa divertida al escuchar los refunfuños de su primo – Ryu necesita tiempo para ella, eres su hermano, no su guarda espaldas** –**finalizo en un tono autoritario pero a su vez burlón.

- _**E**__res cruel Sakurita, hay reunión de primos y no nos invitas__–_ dijo suigetsu en tono dolido mientras disque lloraba.

- saben que pueden venir cuando quieran – aseguro Sakura en un tono de voz alegre.

- lo sabemos, por eso te avisamos que mañana llegamos a konoha – soltó de golpe el chico divertido**- **y ya hablando en serio, ¿donde esta konan, y con quién?** –** pregunto ya más serio el chico.

- ¡oh vamos suigetsu! ¿Tú también? Konan es la mayor, ella puede salir cuando quiera, eres su hermano, no su padre – le regaño Sakura ya un poco disgustada, luego la pelirosa analizo lo dicho por su primo y un corto silencio se presento en la conversación - …espera**…**¿¡Mañana?! – grito Sakura al fin captando lo que había dicho hace instantes atrás su primo.

- exacto sakurita, ma-ña-na – deletreo el chico para luego colgar la llamada, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca, ante esto resoplar molesta

– tsk, idiota, siempre queriendo lucirse – dice con fastidio mientras paga en taxi y baja – '**'**_waaa, ahora tengo que aguantar a dos primas neuróticas y dos primos pervertidos y celosos...kami porque esto me pasa a mi T.T''_ - lloraba internamente la pobre pelirosa mientras se adentraba a la mansión con una aura de depresión rodeándola.


End file.
